O Prazer da Leitura
by Thata Martins
Summary: Sam se sentia em seu habitat natural; Dean, por outro lado, odiava bibliotecas. O loiro então resolve se divertir um pouco. Conteúdo adulto. Wincest.


**02 de junho de 2010.**

**Resumo:** Sam se sentia em seu habitat natural; Dean, por outro lado, odiava bibliotecas. O loiro então resolve se divertir um pouco. Wincest.

**Beta:** Sem beta. Os erros são só meus.

**Avisos:** Sexo homossexual (**slash**). Relação incestuosa. Vocês sabem, já estão até acostumados, vamos falar a verdade. Ah! **Top!Sam**, contrariando todas as previsões possíveis.

Fic escrita de uma vez, durante a madrugada e revisada pobremente por mim, com os olhos pesando, cheios de areia do sono. Então me perdoem (e me avisem) pelos erros. Ela deve se passar lá pela segunda temporada.

Espero que se divirtam tanto quanto eu, imaginando essa cena. E deixem reviews, que não custa nada.

* * *

_Para Miss Dartmoor, porque me pareceu algo de que ela iria gostar._

_Para Galatea Glax, por compartilhar o vício de leitura comigo._

_E para quem mais se identificar com alguma descrição aqui contida._

* * *

**O prazer da leitura**

- Eu não gosto disso. – Dean reclamou, olhando tudo a sua volta emburrado – Por que não usamos a Internet?

- Porque nem todos os dados lá são corretos ou completos. – Dean resmungou, enquanto seu irmão procurava a informação que queria – Aqui. Achei.

Seus passos ecoaram no chão de mogno conforme passavam pelas mesas cheias de estudantes parecendo um tanto desesperados, com os olhos vidrados em anotações, desviando a mão do papel branco somente para enxugar uma gota de suor que escorria pela testa.

Passaram por todos eles e se embrenharam no labirinto de estantes de ferro resistente abarrotadas de livros. Sam passava os olhos rapidamente pelas placas indicativas coladas no alto delas. Estava em seu habitat.

As diversas histórias que aquele lugar comportava, só esperando alguém esticar os dedos para descobri-las, o fascinava. Aquele silêncio impressionante, que só era quebrado por um virar de página, acalmava seu espírito. Ele se sentia bem ali dentro, como não se sentia em quase nenhum outro lugar.

Dean, por outro lado, odiava bibliotecas. Seu espírito livre e rebelde não aguentava ficar sentado lendo. Aquele silêncio esmagador contido num lugar tão grande o sufocava. E o cheiro de coisa velha apodrecendo o deixava um pouco enjoado.

Sam virou num canto escuro, em que não havia alma viva passando, correndo os olhos pela numeração na base de cada prateleira. Abriu um sorriso luminoso quando encontrou. Seus instintos treinados não falhavam nunca. Ele podia encontrar qualquer prateleira em qualquer biblioteca sem se perder ou se enganar. Parecia um dom.

Logo os braços de Dean foram preenchidos por livros velhos e empoeirados. Uma nuvem levantou entre ele e o irmão e ele fechou os olhos por um instante, fazendo uma careta, encarando o mais alto com aborrecimento.

Sam mostrou suas covinhas, uma outra pilha de livros em suas mãos.

- Isso não tem graça.

- Pare de reclamar. Vamos logo.

Marcharam de volta para uma das mesas vazias. Nem tinham chegado a ela e Sam já mergulhara em um dos livros. Dean sentou ao lado do irmão, encarando sua pilha de livros com tédio. Suspiraria se o cheiro adocicado das páginas amareladas não entrasse em seu cérebro. Resignado, começou a leitura.

Os minutos se arrastaram numa tortura sem fim. Sam mal piscava, correndo os orbes verdes pelas páginas como se não estivesse nem vendo seu conteúdo, sem perder a concentração nenhuma vez.

Dean, por outro lado, de quando em quando tinha de fazer uma pausa, olhar para os lados, esticar os músculos, revirar o pescoço e prestar atenção em outra coisa que não nas linhas e mais linhas de palavras que mal podia reconhecer. Acabou escolhendo seu irmão como alvo.

Sempre fora espantoso para ele como Sam podia se perder naquele mundo particular. O estudo e a leitura eram um pedaço do irmão tanto quanto a .38 escondida na perna de Dean fazia parte dele. Dean lembrava das tantas vezes em que ficara de queixo caído por Sam sequer notar as coisas que aconteciam a seu redor quando tinha um daqueles na mão.

Dean gostava também de observar a fisionomia do irmão nessas horas. O corpo grande de Sam relaxava – um dos poucos momentos que isso acontecia -, sua testa franzia ligeiramente, os olhos se tornavam mais brilhantes, sua boca tremia imperceptivelmente conforme ele lia algumas palavras aleatórias. Vez ou outra ele dava uma pequena mordida no canto do lábio, processando determinada sentença, para depois sorrir de leve e continuar a ler.

Os dedos corriam pelas páginas com destreza, acariciando as linhas como se fossem animais de estimação. Virava cada página com o cuidado de um carinho, quase como se o livro fosse seu amante. Durante muito tempo Dean ficara com ciúme daquilo, sem saber exatamente por quê. Agora, com a mudança drástica na relação deles, sabia exatamente o motivo.

Porque, na sua concepção, Sam não tinha permissão de tocar em ninguém daquele jeito que não Dean. Irracional, verdade. Mas qual apaixonado consegue usar o cérebro quando o objeto de sua paixão está por perto?

Um pequeno sorriso tomou conta dos lábios de Dean. Estava lendo há horas, seu nariz estava entupido de tanta poeira antiga que o tinha invadido, estava entediado e um tantinho irritado. Era hora de se divertir um pouco.

Dean aprendera cedo que só havia uma coisa no mundo que conseguia tirar a concentração quase impenetrável de Sam. E essa coisa lhe dava bom dia todas as manhãs quando se olhava no espelho: ele mesmo.

Dean era, em vários sentidos, a perdição de Sam. Então já estava mais do que na hora de usar aquilo em seu favor.

Sam estava tão concentrado que se um caminhão de cimento descesse pelo teto da biblioteca, abrindo um enorme buraco ali, e explodisse logo em seguida, lançando o caos e morte por todos os lados, ele não perceberia. Por isso demorou uns minutos para pegar os sinais que seu cérebro lhe enviava insistentemente.

Alguma coisa estava se esfregando para cima e para baixo na sua perna esquerda. Chutou inconscientemente aquilo, sem demorar a imaginar o que _aquilo_ era. Quando a coisa voltou a acariciar-lhe demoradamente, ele tirou os olhos do livro, olhando automaticamente seu irmão.

Dean estava lendo. Ou pelo menos, fingindo. Sam sabia que era fingimento pelo sorriso de canto que ele sustentava no rosto. Sam chutou novamente o pé do irmão, bufando levemente. Claro que, depois de todos aqueles anos juntos, Sam sabia que não seria o suficiente. Dean não se renderia por aquele simples gesto.

Dean sorriu mais quando percebeu que recebera a atenção que queria. Antes que a atenção de seu irmão escorregasse para longe dele novamente, Dean tirou a mão que sustentava sua cabeça e a escondeu debaixo da mesa.

O pulo na cadeira que Sam deu, batendo os joelhos no tampo de madeira, fazendo um barulho e xingando um pouco alto demais atraiu a atenção de várias pessoas. O mais alto sorriu, sem graça, se desculpando baixinho. Esperou que todos voltassem a seus afazeres antes de encarar seu irmão.

Dean sustentava um falso ar de espanto, e balançava a cabeça em negação. Mas o sorriso ainda estava lá.

- Pare com isso! – Sam rosnou para o mais velho, lançando-lhe um olhar raivoso. Dean só sorriu mais ainda.

- Isso o quê? Eu só estou lendo. Você que é o escandaloso.

- Dean... Estou lhe avisando... Pare. Com. Isso.

- Não sei do que fala, Sammy. – e voltou a atenção ao livro.

Sam ficou encarando o irmão por vários minutos, incrédulo. A cara de pau dele às vezes o estarrecia. Como o loiro parecia ter desistido, Sam pensou que ele tivesse feito só para causar estardalhaço e se divertir às suas custas. Já que já tinha conseguido o que queria, Dean tinha sossegado.

Sam não podia estar mais errado.

E ele confirmou isso quando a mão de Dean sumiu embaixo da mesa novamente, dessa vez passeando do joelho até a coxa do irmão devagar, avisando o que fazia. Sam tentou tirá-la de perto da sua virilha, mas o irmão tinha agarrado a parte superior de sua perna com força. Sam não conseguiria afastá-lo sem atrair a atenção. E Deus sabe que o que Sam menos queria agora era atenção.

Não teve alternativa a não ser deixar Dean molestá-lo. O carinho começou na coxa, bem perto da virilha, fazendo Sam pedir baixinho para o irmão parar. Dean, ao contrário, subiu a mão mais, apertando levemente o volume nas calças do caçula, fazendo com que ele segurasse a respiração por um momento e soltasse o ar devagar.

Dean era muito habilidoso, por isso não foi de estranhar que ele conseguisse abrir a calça do moreno com apenas uma mão. Quando seus dedos gelados entraram em contato com a pele fervendo de Sam, o moreno teve que segurar na beira da mesa. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele mordeu os lábios.

Lembrando-se de onde estavam, Sam tentou focalizar no livro a sua frente, tentou fingir que a situação era a mais normal possível e que não havia nada de errado. Falhou miseravelmente. Quando os gemidos começaram a invadir sua garganta, ele arrancou a mão do irmão de si mesmo, fechou a braguilha de qualquer jeito e puxou o outro para longe da mesa, de volta às prateleiras abandonadas.

Mal saíram das vistas das pessoas que visitavam o lugar, Sam agarrou o mais velho, beijando-o ferozmente, usando seu corpo para empurrá-lo até o fundo do corredor e prensá-lo contra uma prateleira.

Dean não conseguia pensar direito. Ele adorava provocar o irmão, isso era um fato que não conseguia esconder de ninguém. Ele adorava o jeito insano com que um Sam irritado lhe jogava contra as coisas e lhe tirava a consciência. Sexo violento, com Sam, era melhor do que qualquer outro tipo de sexo, com qualquer outra pessoa.

Então quando os dentes de Sam foram parar no seu pescoço, Dean não reclamou nem um pouco das marcas que poderiam aparecer no dia seguinte, afinal, ele sabia o que estava por vir.

Os dedos de Sam correram até o zíper da sua calça. Dean assistiu o jeans cair até o chão junto com seu irmão. Sam postou-se de joelhos, a boca tomando o membro de Dean, lambendo-o e sugando-o com a precisão de quem sabia exatamente o que fazer para tirar o loiro do sério. A experiência que tinham acumulado nos últimos meses, desde que se entregaram pela primeira vez, contribuíram com os melhores orgasmos que já tiveram em sua vida.

Dean gemia com a boca semiaberta, os olhos fechados, a cabeça jogada para trás. Sam sabia que, pelas coisas que faziam pelos quartos de hotel ao redor do país, seu destino era o inferno. Mas aquela visão, Dean entregue às sensações que o caçula provocava, gemendo seu nome, acusando ser seu e de mais ninguém, fazia parte de seu paraíso particular. Quando sua vida chegasse ao fim, aquele era o filme que queria ter tocado em sua mente.

Sentiu as primeiras gotas do êxtase chegarem à sua boca. Afastou-se do irmão, capturando sua boca com violência novamente, mordendo o lábio inferior de Dean tão forte que sentiu o gosto de sangue misturar à saliva. Afastou o rosto e viu o vermelho tingir os lábios perfeitos do irmão mais velho.

Seu dedo tocou o ponto com uma leveza impressionante, seu olhar se perdendo ali. Dean roubou sua atenção novamente quando envolveu o indicador de Sam com a boca, olhando-o de um jeito sedutor. Tão sedutor que Sam chegou a ofegar.

Sorriu debilmente quando sentiu as mãos do irmão abrirem suas calças, ainda com o dedo na boca e a expressão safada em seu rosto. Virou o loiro contra a prateleira de qualquer jeito e ouviu o baque surdo que o impacto do corpo do irmão com o metal fez e não se importou. Haveria muito tempo para desculpas e carinho depois, quando estivessem a sós no quarto de hotel.

Agora, depois de tanta provocação, Sam só queria foder o irmão ao ponto de o cérebro dele se liquefazer. Seu dedo invadiu o interior dele com violência e sentiu o estremecimento que passou pelo corpo definido. Beijou a nuca do loiro enquanto fazia movimento de vai-e-vem com ele e adicionava outro.

Dean grunhiu, segurando-se na prateleira em frente o mais forte que pôde, os nós dos dedos ficando brancos com a força. No terceiro, Dean já rebolava contra a sua mão e Sam sabia que era a hora da vingança. Hora de fazer Dean pagar por ser tão deliciosamente perfeito e devasso. Por provocá-lo constantemente nos lugares mais improváveis.

Invadiu o corpo do outro sem cuidado. Teve de morder o ombro de Dean para silenciar o grito que chegou à sua garganta involuntariamente. Os movimentos selvagens e frequentes que começava a fazer estavam fazendo Dean se descontrolar. As mãos do loiro procuravam um lugar para se apoiar melhor, mas o máximo que estavam conseguindo fazer era derrubar todo e qualquer livro em que encostavam.

Sam pensou, num fiapo de clareza, que se alguém escutasse o barulho que os livros faziam quando atingiam o chão e viesse checar o que estava acontecendo, eles teriam um grande problema. Sam enterrava-se o máximo que seu corpo podia dentro do irmão e Dean só piorava ainda mais as coisas jogando seu quadril para trás e rebolando freneticamente. Sam sabia que, mesmo se fossem pegos, ele não poderia parar agora.

- Sammy... – o gemido engasgado que saiu da garganta de Dean quase fez com que o moreno perdesse o controle. Ele sentia como se seu corpo inteiro pegasse fogo. Sabia também que não demoraria nada para que o mundo virasse gelatina colorida na frente de seus olhos, então pousou a mão no sexo de Dean, movimentando-a para cima e para baixo, tão lentamente quanto possível.

Riu com a frustração que Dean sentiu com a falta de velocidade no ato e achou adoravelmente insano quando sentiu a mão dele cobrindo a sua e ditando a velocidade da masturbação. Beijou sua nuca, passando a língua por ela, sentindo o salgado do suor do corpo do irmão. Como ele podia ter um gosto tão bom?

Seu irmão cheirava a masculinidade, café e óleo. E seu gosto... Era uma mistura de salgado e doce, divindade e pecado, que Sam não entendia. Como um ser podia ser tão ambíguo daquele jeito?

O que ele tanto queria aconteceu finalmente quando Dean agarrou seus cabelos e puxou seu rosto para um beijo furioso, antes de sujar a mão de ambos com seu sêmen. A vibração que a garganta do mais velho passou para o corpo de Sam acabou fazendo com que ele preenchesse o irmão, apertando os olhos a ponto de fazer sua cabeça girar.

Seu cérebro deveria estar escorrendo por seus ouvidos a essa hora e Sam não conseguia fazer outra coisa que não girar o corpo do irmão e pressioná-lo contra a prateleira, sem parar o beijo, fazendo o loiro engolir todos os gemidos, gritos e xingamentos que Sam queria que saísse de sua boca.

Ele finalmente escorregou os lábios para o lóbulo da orelha de Dean, mordiscando-o com carinho, enquanto abraçava o irmão amorosamente. No final, não importava o quão dolorido, selvagem e quente o sexo fosse, eles sempre tinham um momento de ternura. E eram esses momentos que Sam apreciava mais.

- Sammy... – a voz de Dean soprou suavemente em seu ouvido – Precisamos sair daqui. Se alguém chegar...

Sam só balançou afirmativamente a cabeça, sem se mover. Depois de tirar dois minutos para se recompor, começou a se vestir. Dean fez o mesmo, o sorriso de antes voltando ao rosto.

- Quem diria que ler poderia ser tão divertido, hein?

Sam não respondeu. Estava ocupado analisando algo em um livro aberto no chão. Abaixou-se e pegou o exemplar antigo, de capa chocolate. Seus olhos passaram rapidamente pela página e ele abriu um sorriso gigante.

- Sam? O que foi? – Dean tentou ver o motivo da alegria de Sam. Acabou ganhando um beijo em resposta.

- Acabei de encontrar o que estávamos procurando.

**FIM**


End file.
